cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda
Andromeda Andromeda is a democracy, and believes in the rights of its members to speak freely and question their government. However, the Andromeda Foundation was specifically written to cut down on bureaucracy and with the realization that there are differences between a working democracy and a democracy on CyberNations. Our Foundation prevents the decision making process from being drawn out, but also gives a voice to the members. The current Ordinati believe in quality over quantity, and hold their members to a high standard. It is the personal belief of the Ordinat that most people can be good, contributing members of the cyberverse if you throw enough attention at them. Preamble We proclaim our sovereignty inviolate, and shall defend our nation by whatever means are necessary. We dedicate ourselves to freedom for all people, regardless of race, gender, or political affiliation. We grant freedom of speech, religion, press, and petition to our Astrum states, and shall not punish those who speak out against our government. We, the nations of Andromeda, do hereby invest in this Foundation, and uphold it as our highest law. Foundation Section I. The Ordinati Article 1. The Ordinati shall consist of four Ordinati Officers, the Ordinat, the Vice Ordinat, the Executor of the Interior, and the Executor of the Exterior. The Ordinat shall be elected from among the Astrums of Andromeda; to be eligible to run, candidates must have held the rank of Astrum for 1 month (or have served as the first Chairman, first Ordinati or Justice), be nominated by 10 Astrums or 1/6th of all Astrums (whichever number is less), and have no criminal record. A candidate for the office of the Ordinat must name members of Andromeda who meet the stated requirements for the other three Ordinati Office who will run with them as a single ticket. Ordinati elections shall be held every 3 months. Elections shall take 7 days: 2 days for nominations, 2 days for campaigning, and 3 days for votes to be cast. Article 2. The Ordinati shall be subject to impeachment by Astrum Hall. If 3/5ths of Astrum Hall vote for the removal of an Ordinati Officer, the Ordinati Officer in question shall submit his or her resignation, and elections shall be held immediately to fill the position, unless the Ordinat has been impeached. Article 3. If the Ordinat resigns or is removed from office, the Ordinati shall resign. Article 4. The Ordinat shall be commander in chief of the Andromeda Armed Forces, as well as the head of the Ministry of the Exterior and the Ministry of the Interior Article 5. The Ordinat shall be chief diplomat; he or she shall have authority to sign treaties with other sovereign alliances with the approval of the other Ordinati Officers; and he or she shall have the authority to grant entry to new nations, or to delegate the duty of granting entry to a subordinate. Article 6. The Ordinat shall have the authority to grant Astrum status to any Parvus. Article 7. The Executor of the Interior shall have the authority to appoint officials to the Departments of the Interior, and the authority to remove appointed officials of the Interior as well. Article 8. The Executor of the Interior shall have authority over all matters of the Interior, unless overridden of the Ordinat. Article 9. The Executor of the Exterior shall have the authority to appoint officials to the Departments of the Exterior, and the authority to remove appointed officials of the Exterior as well. Article 10. The Executor of the Exterior shall have authority over all matters of the Exterior, unless overridden of the Ordinat. Article 11. The Ordinati shall have the power to declare war by unanimous vote. Article 12. The Vice Ordinat shall have all the powers and authorities of the Ordinat, though his or her actions shall be subject to reversal by the Ordinat. Article 13. The first Ordinati Officers shall be selected by the Founder. The first Ordinati shall serve for two months. Section II. Astrum Hall Article 1. Astrum Hall shall be the legislative body of Andromeda, composed of every active Astrum, and they shall be headed and moderated by a Chairman. The Chairman of Astrum hall shall be elected from among the Astrums of Andromeda; to be eligible to run, candidates must have held the rank of Astrum for 2 weeks (or have served as the first Chairman, first Ordinati or Justice), be nominated by 8 Astrums or 1/8th of all Astrums (whichever number is less), and have no criminal record. Chairman elections shall be held whenever new Ordinati Officers are elected. Elections shall take 7 days: 2 days for nominations, 2 days for campaigning, and 3 days for votes to be cast. Article 2. Any legislation proposed in Astrum Hall shall only be made law by 3/5ths majority vote of Astrum Hall; and before legislation which has passed Astrum Hall is made law, it must be signed by the Ordinat. Article 3. The Ordinat must sign or veto the bill within the 48 hours after he or she has received the bill. If he or she fails to sign it in this period, the legislature shall be considered passed. If the Ordinat is unavailable or incapacitated, the Vice Ordinat may sign for him or her. Article 4. Astrum Hall shall pass no legislation violating the intent of the Preamble. Article 5. No piece of legislation shall be debated for more than 72 hours without a polling of Astrum Hall on the issue. Any issue which has not been passed after three votes shall be considered failed, and may not be proposed again for 2 weeks. Article 6. The first Chairman of Astrum Hall shall not be elected until there are 8 Astrums; during this time the Justice will serve as Chairman of Astrum Hall. Section III. Judiciary Article 1. The first Ordinat shall have one month to appoint the first Justice. Article 2. The Justice shall be the highest legal power in Andromeda, and shall have the authority to appoint deputies to try cases, to try cases, to rule on cases, to order investigations, and to sentence the convicted. Article 3. The Justice shall be appointed for life. If the Justice resigns, the current Ordinat shall appoint a new Justice. Article 4. The Justice may not make rulings violating the intent or boundaries of the Foundation or its Preamble. Article 5. The Justice shall have the authority to appoint officials to the Departments of the Investigations, and the authority to remove appointed officials of the Interior as well. Article 6. The Justice shall serve as Chairman of Astrum Hall during elections. Section IV. Citizen Impeachment Article 1. Any Astrum may petition for citizen impeachment of any member of the Ordinati or their appointed officials. Such a petition must be signed by 10 Astrums or a 1/6th of all Astrums, whichever is less at the time the petition is written. Article 2. Once a petition for citizen impeachment has been signed and presented to the Ordinati Officer or appointed official in question, a vote shall be held among all Astrums, and if a 3/5ths majority of them vote for removal, the Ordinati Officer or appointed official in question shall submit their resignation. Section V. Amendment Article 1. An amendment must pass Astrum Hall and be signed by the Ordinati Officers. If an amendment is not signed by the Ordinat within 5 days of passing Astrum Hall, it shall be returned to Astrum Hall. History Andromeda is a small, black and purple alliance, and was founded by Ephriam Grey and Statesman28, both members of the Invicta government, in later January. Ephriam Grey and Statesman28 were tech raided consistently for the first few days of Andromeda's existence, which ended when the alliance merged with the Shadow Republic - originally, the merger was intended to be a 50-50 agreement, with the new name "the Republic of Andromeda", the Andromeda flag, and a re-written charter on the Shadow Republic forums. Both Ephriam Grey and King Scouser, the leader of the Shadow Republic, were to rule as equals. However, as you can read Here, things didn't exactly go as planned. After the conclusion of that incident, we returned to the Alliance Affiliation Andromeda, and re-established our government. On Febuary 28th, Andromeda signed The Viridian StarCluster Protective with the Viridian Entente, and on March 1st the Andromeda Foundation was ratified.